


Rise

by rosalina2124



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Bran get's sick will everyone be there for him when he needs them the most????I won't just surviveOh, you will see me thriveCan't write my storyI'm beyond the archetypeI won't just conformNo matter how you shake my core'Cause my roots, they run deep, ohOh, ye of so little faithDon't doubt it, don't doubt itVictory is in my veinsI know it, I know itAnd I will not negotiateI'll fight it, I'll fight itI will transformWhen, when the fire's at my feet againAnd the vultures all start circlingThey're whispering, you're out of timeBut still, I riseThis is no mistake, no accidentWhen you think the final nail is in, think againDon't be surprised, I will still rise
Kudos: 2





	Rise

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.lullaby-link.com/dilly-dilly.html

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand on my brow causes me to stir as I realize it’s just Mother and I try to relax. She’s just checking on me,I haven’t been feeling well,I have a nasty cough and I’ve been running a high fever,which means it’s been a rough night so far. I woke up with the cough this morning but it got worse as the day went on,culminating in me getting sent to bed after dinner. My fever’s only gotten high in the last hour or so,and it has her worried,Master Luwin came and checked me over,it’s not good. He think’s I have a bad upper respiratory infection,but he’s concerned it could turn into pneumonia,especially with my paralysis,my lungs are a little weaker. “Easy my love,it’s just me Bran,shh,It’s time for treatment,I’m going to sit you up against me”she says softly as she sits beside me,helping me shift onto my side,then she gets behind me,then has me lean back against her.

“It’s late isn’t it Mother”I murmur as I feel her card a cool hand through my hair as I see Master Luwin come over to us with a bowl,full of hot water,the intention to help clear my lungs,make my breathing easier. “It is my love,don’t worry about it,your ill and you need me”she says as she kisses me on the head. I let her help me sit up,supporting me since I’m too tired to do so myself,then I feel him put a cool cloth on the back of my neck. “Deep breaths lad,this will help with the congestion”he says softly as I try to do so,breathing in the steam. It makes me cough more,as I feel her rub my back,but my breathing eventually gets easier,not so congested. “Your being my brave boy,we’re almost done,we’re going to put some peppermint paste on your chest,then you can sleep,I’ll have to keep an eye on your fever”she says letting my lay back against her,head on her shoulder. 

“OK”I murmur softly,sounding smaller than my ten years,I’m just tired and done with everything right now. I let him pull up my shirt,and he rubs the cool paste against my chest,it helps a little. “I’ll be back to check on you in the morning,if he gets worse come get me m’lady”he says gently as she nods,then he leaves,leaving us in the quietness of the late night. “Can I have some water please”I say quietly, “of course my love,you can have a little,then it’ll be time to sleep”she says softly as I feel her shift to get up. I let her,and she get’s a glass,which she fills with water from the pitcher. She helps me sit up,and I drink a little,then she lays me back down. I let her put the glass back on my night stand,then she gets in bed beside me,pulling my sheet over me,no furs because of the fever. “Get some sleep love,I’ll be here,I promise”she says laying me against her side. I hear her at some point start quietly singing a lullaby we haven’t heard in ages,one she uses to comfort.

“Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,  
Lavender's green  
When you are King, dilly dilly,  
I shall be Queen

Lavender’s green dilly, dilly  
Lavender’s blue  
You must love me, dilly, dilly  
‘cause I love you.

Who told you so, dilly dilly,  
Who told you so?  
'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly,  
That told me so”

Before I know it I’m fast asleep,the last thoughts on my mind being if I’ll make it through the night and I’ll be more or less OK.


End file.
